


I'm on a roll, no self controll

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dorks in Love, Drift Hangover, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per qualche inesplicabile motivo, Hermann si trova impossibilitato a staccarsi da Newton per più di qualche secondo alla volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on a roll, no self controll

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet randomico e non betato perchè [YOUR BREATH IS AWFUL, MAN](http://stelmarias.tumblr.com/post/63398112950/pacific-rim-bloopers) e perchè lo Shoebox insegna che se vuoi baciare qualcuno anche dopo che ha vomitato, allora è vero amore.
> 
> Titolo @ _Geek Stink Breath_ \- Green Day. (Lol.)

Per qualche inesplicabile motivo, Hermann si trova impossibilitato a staccarsi da Newton per più di qualche secondo alla volta.  
  
Non è professionale, e non è sua abitudine lasciarsi andare a dimostrazioni del genere, ma nel giro di ventiquattr’ore ha fatto cose che andavano ben oltre ogni sua immaginazione e non c’è posto per la professionalità all’indomani dell’apocalisse, per cui ricaccia indietro tutte le flebili scuse che affiorano al suo cervello e continua a gravitare irrimediabilmente nell’orbita di Newton e a scivolare sotto il suo braccio amichevole con una disinvoltura che non avrebbe mai creduto di avere.  
  
Non ha mai messo piede in un kwoon, ma immagina sia così che si sentono i piloti dopo un incontro.  
  
_Sei un pilota, Hermann._  
  
È un pensiero euforico e incredulo che suona un po’ come la propria voce, un po’ come quella di Newton, e gli sembra all’improvviso di avere di nuovo dieci anni e di entrare di nascosto nello studio di suo padre per guardare adorante i modellini di aerei in fila sulla sua scrivania, la stessa sensazione di cuore in gola e pura gioia nel fare qualcosa di proibito e così _bello_.  
  
_Sei un pilota_ , riecheggia nella sua testa, in una voce commossa e infantile che non è (più) la sua, e poi, più forte, _sei una rockstar_ , e si volta a guardare l’uomo al suo fianco per capire che ci sta facendo ancora nella sua testa, e trova Newton a fissarlo con il sorriso più grande del mondo.  
  
«Herm,» dice, gli occhi che brillano dietro le lenti incrinate e una mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla che gli fa dimenticare qualsiasi protesta avesse in mente, « _Herm_ , ce l’abbiamo fatta.»  
  
«Tu, Newton,» mormora, e se non fosse praticamente spalmato contro di lui Newton non l’avrebbe sentito, sotto le urla e l’euforia dell’intero shatterdome. «Tu ce l’hai fatta.»  
  
«Nah, andiamo,» dice Newton, inclinando il capo in un gesto imbarazzato che stona violentemente con il suo aspetto stravolto, capelli in tutte le direzioni e vestiti strappati e occhiali da buttare. «Lo so che sono un genio, ma senza di te non – senza il tuo _aiuto_ , cioè, okay, non ci sarei riuscito.» Poi lo guarda negli occhi, dal basso verso l’alto, come se non credesse alla sua fortuna, come se lui, _Newton Geiszler_ , fosse _timido_ , un’occhiata colma di meraviglia e calore che lo fa sembrare ridicolmente giovane e che quasi toglie il respiro a Hermann. «È così che fanno i piloti, no? Si prendono il merito tutti e due. Insieme.»  
  
A quel punto Hermann non può che baciarlo.  
  
Newton lancia uno strilletto quando lo acchiappa per il bavero della giacca e _tira_ (e ignora il successivo rumore di stoffa strappata perché quella giacca era già da buttare), e quando gli infila la lingua in bocca i loro denti cozzano dolorosamente e un angolo degli occhiali di Newton si conficca nel suo zigomo. È, probabilmente, il peggior bacio della storia dell’umanità, ma è anche il primo bacio dopo l’apocalisse, e quando Newton si avvinghia alle sue spalle come se fossero l’unico appiglio sicuro sull’orlo di un precipizio sembra che gli stiano esplodendo dei fuochi d’artificio in petto.  
  
(Stanno effettivamente scoppiando dei fuochi d’artificio, nel cielo di Hong Kong. Newton dirà che _è come il finale di un film, wow_ , e Hermann morirà un po’ d’imbarazzo per il cliché vivente che sono diventati, ma ne sarà segretamente compiaciuto.)  
  
Quando si staccano è giusto il minimo indispensabile per respirare. Newton ha un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e una mano sulla sua nuca a scompigliargli i capelli, e le mani di Hermann sono scivolate dentro la sua giacca fino alla sua vita, per stringerselo addosso fino a sfidare le leggi della fisica, petto contro petto e fianchi contro fianchi e gambe intrecciate come se dovessero diventare un’unica persona. Newton si lecca le labbra, a occhi chiusi, e poi si tende sulle punte per appoggiare la fronte a quella di Hermann, scivolando contro di lui in una frizione deliziosa che li fa tremare entrambi. Hermann ha sempre odiato simili dimostrazioni d’affetto in pubblico e si stanno baciando _nel mezzo del LOCCENT_ , ma l’unica cosa cui riesce a pensare al momento è che vorrebbe restare così per sempre.  
  
«Hermann,» sospira Newton, voce bassa e roca direttamente contro le sue labbra, mentre Hermann ansima come se avesse appena corso una maratona e tenta di capire se il rombo nelle sue orecchie è lo shatterdome che festeggia o il cuore che gli batte furioso in gola. « _Hermann_ ,» ripete, sorpreso, adorante, e poi, «Dio mio il tuo alito fa schifo.»  
  
Hermann diventa _viola_. «Oh, _perdonami_ se non ho avuto tempo di lavarmi i denti,» sbotta, la faccia in fiamme. Cerca di allontanarsi, ma non sa dove sia finito il suo bastone negli ultimi cinque minuti e Newton gli si avvinghia con più forza, per cui finiscono soltanto per barcollare impacciati sul posto. «Era proprio il mio _primo pensiero_ mentre correvamo qui per _salvare il mond_ –»  
  
Newton strilla «Per l’amor del–» e poi gli infila la lingua in gola. Questa volta riescono ad evitare scontri dolorosi, grazie al cielo, e alla fine Hermann si ritrova senza sapere bene come con le mani sul fondoschiena di Newton mentre questi si struscia indecorosamente contro la sua gamba buona. «No davvero,» dice Newton, senza fiato, baciando un punto della sua gola che gli trasforma le ginocchia in gelatina. «È tremendo,» continua, baciandolo lo stesso, ancora e ancora finché non gira la testa a entrambi. «È _terribile_.»  
  
«Tu puzzi di _fiato di kaiju_ ,» risponde Hermann, senza muovere un muscolo per allontanarsi, e Newton fa un verso indignato e intrufola una mano sotto il suo gilet.  
  
«Mi hanno _quasi mangiato_ , Herm, mi pare _il minimo_ –»  
  
«Non dirlo come se fosse una _scusa_ , è stata la cosa più stupida, avventata, _sconsiderata_ –»  
  
«Perché mi insulti anche quando mi stai palpando il culo?!»  
  
« _Perché mi hai spaventato a morte!_ » ammette, e poi più niente perché Newton lo sta di nuovo baciando come se volesse entrargli dentro – e oh, se è un filo di ragionamento di cui davvero non aveva davvero bisogno, non mentre sono nel mezzo di una stanza piena di gente che –  
  
«Trovatevi una stanza!» urla qualcuno – Tendo, ovviamente, chi altri – ridendo, e loro si staccano, arrossiscono violentemente (Hermann lo fa, almeno, Newton si limita a ridere troppo forte e alzare il medio in direzione di Tendo, e Hermann non può credere di essere cotto di un uomo del genere, santo cielo) e infine si scambiano un’occhiata.  
  
Sono due geni, sanno riconoscere una buona idea quando ne sentono una.


End file.
